A New Beginning
by RobbieReyes'sGirl
Summary: Sequel to A Better Ending. Now a vampire, Anna has the challenge of figuring out her new abilities. Van Helsing is hurt, he only has two choices: Kill Dracula and watch Anna die along with him or let Dracula succeed. Will he give in and let Anna live? Or suffer the pain of her loss?
1. New Gains, Many Loses

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here's A New Beginning. Enjoy.**

 **Dracula: Oh sweet Jesus, another one.**

 **Me: Shove off.**

 **Dracula: Hey, if you stop writing these, I'll give you heaven.**

 **Me: Ummm, I'll think about it.**

 **Dracula: Let me speed your thoughts. *caresses neck***

 **Me: Oh MY GOD! This man is a god! Umm to the story…**

Anna woke on her bed, fully clothed. She looked at herself and saw she was once again in the dress Aleera brought her earlier. She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't see anything. The mirror seemed empty. Her hands flew to her neck, and she felt two bumps. She forgot the Count bit her. She was his now. She opened her mouth and her canines extended. She put a finger to her mouth and felt the end. It stabbed her finger tip. She looked at it, and expected blood but none came. _Vampires are the walking dead_. The wound closed up.

"Enjoying your new abilities."

"Yes."

She looked at Dracula and first thought _please kiss me_ ( **the song Body Say by Demi Levato is playing through her head XP** ) then she shook it off. She had always felt something for the Count, as evil as he seemed. She saw him as a man that wanted a family and missed his human self. Anna loved Dracula, but never let it show; especially to Van Helsing. She knew he felt for her, and at a point she felt for him, but her feeling for Vlad took over.

"Vladislaus."

He looked up shocked. She's _never_ called him by his name before, "Yes love?"

"I have lied to you."

"What would that be?"

"I love you. I always have, I just couldn't let it show. Everyone would hate me and Van Helsing-"

"Sshh. It's alright. I've wanted you since the woman in you had finally shown herself."

He approached her and kissed her. She kissed back, savoring his sweet taste. His lips were heaven and his skin was so smooth. She cupped his cheek and moved her fingertips over the collar of his coat. His hands roamed her curves and curls. He's wanted this for so long and not for her body or her virginity, but for her love. Anna broke the kiss, kissed the tip of his nose and neck, then went to search Aleera.

"Aleera!"

Aleera grabbed her from behind her and she hugged her.

"I told you he'd give everything."

"I didn't want to believe we'd become sisters but now, I'm glad."

"So am I. Verona and Mariska were way too bossy but you, you were so sweet when you were little."

"Its funny how Vlad knew me when I was a baby and now I'm married to him."

"Did you look at your hand?"

"Um no."

Anna held up her hand and saw she had an engagement and wedding ring. Both bands were made of white gold. The engagement ring had diamonds embedded in the band with a ruby as the center jewel. The wedding ring and rubies embeeded on the top and silver on the rest of the band.

"It beautiful."

"Yes. Way better than the one he gave me."

Aleera held her hand up and showed her rings. They were the same except the main jewel was a diamond and smaller.

"Its still nice."

Anna's stomach growled and Vladislaus appeared holding both of them.

"Come, we shall feed."

Van Helsing aimed at Aleera. He fired but missed. Anna knew exactly what she would do. She came in the back way of the inn silently and sat on the chair.

"Van Helsing."

He turned around and he dropped his weapon. She was more beautiful then ever, but he was pained by the monster she had become.

"Anna. Why?"

"I had no choice. Love took over."

"You _love_ Dracula. I thought we had-"

"No, we didn't. I'm sorry. I had always had feelings for the Count, I just couldn't let them show, my people would lose hope."

Van Helsing's rage boiled more and more after each word. He raised his weapon. The crossbow shook and so did his arm. He couldn't do it-but he had to.

He fired.


	2. A New World

**Hey guys! I'm back! Happy New Year btw!**

Van Helsing's bolt was quick, but Anna was quicker. She dodged it and appeared behind him.

The door blew open as Anna flew out and followed Aleera back to their master. The brides were both happy and full. Aleera and Anna landed on the balcony. They sat there and gazed out onto the scenery. Dracula was away at Castle Frankenstein, working on the plan to bring the previous brides' children to life.

"That was fun."

"Thought you'd like that."

Both smiled and Anna jumped down. She flew silently to her chambers and sat on her bed. Aleera followed and sat on top of the canopy's roof.

"I have an idea."

Anna looked up and the bride's face.

"Lets try some different dresses on."

Anna was never really a girl who paid attention to her clothing like the other girls. She never styled her hair, or wore grand gowns. She wanted to be out in the forest, in the wilderness with the wildlife and the adventure, not cooped up in a ballroom. She followed anyway and was led to a small room, with a large wardrobe in the back. Aleera opened it and walked inside. Anna followed and pushed past all the coats and dresses.

"There's this one gown that I think will fit you perfectly. I just can't find it."

Aleera disappeared from Anna's sight. Anna moved in her direction and found herself on a road. Aleera was there, looking down at the strange material.

"It's not cobblestone."

"No, it's smoother."

A large metal carriage drove by, but moved on its own. No horses were in the front and it made noise.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know."

Anna and Aleera rose up over the trees. The soared over the road and then came across a town. Mist lightly cloaked the town's top but with their enhanced abilities, it was easy to see.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. Let's find out."


End file.
